Ghostbusters' First Headquarters
| appeared=Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Chapter 05 Chapter 07 Chapter 08 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 (DS): Bennie & Erin (DS): Tamar (DS): The Longest Job Interview Ever (DS): Kevin's Unsuccessful Job Interview (DS): Secret Handshake (DS): Patty's Car (DS): Backstories (DS): Protect the Barrier (DS): The Big Test (DS): Casper (DS): Car Trouble (DS): A Sale on Bonsai (DS): The Breakup (DS): Where Are You? | Ghosts=Mayhem Rowan North }} The Ghostbusters' First Headquarters was where the Ghostbusters worked at and were initially based at in 2016 movie. History After Erin Gilbert found the previous place the Rental Agent suggested too pricey, the agent thought of another listing. Erin, Abby Yates, and Jillian Holtzmann settled for a place above Abby's favorite restaurant, Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. While they unpacked, Abby made a takeout order with Zhu's. It took Bennie an hour to deliver it. Abby was not pleased. Bennie claimed he had really bad knees. She took out the container and asked him what it was. Bennie replied it was Zhu's hot and sour shrimp soup. Abby countered it looked like dishwater and one shrimp, and what she hoped was a water chestnut. Holtzmann started dancing and lip synching to DeBarge's "Rhythm of the Night." She used a tool like it was a microphone. Erin smiled but realized Holtzmann now had two lit torches. She called for safety. Holtzmann lit some equipment on fire. Holtzmann danced back with an extinguisher and neutralized the fire. Erin thanked her then Holtzmann pretended to go walking down stairs behind her table. Abby couldn't resist using DeBarge as a pun and laughed. Holtzmann thought she was playing a Devo song and turned it off. Abby announced she got the website up and passed out a bunch of fliers all over town. Erin looked at one and read the slogan aloud, "If you see something, say something." Abby found it catchy. Erin agreed but pointed out it was the anti-terrorism slogan. Abby realized she was right and figured out why so many people were calling about suspicious-looking bags. Erin complimented the use of green paper. Abby thanked her as she walked away. Kevin Beckman passed by the doorway then peered in. He inquired about the job opening for a receptionist. Erin was instantly smitten with him. Holtzmann wondered if he was a robot. Kevin repeated he was interested in the receptionist job that was in the newspaper. Erin joked he was hired. Kevin laughed. Holtzmann stared and smiled. Abby was unaware of Kevin and noticed Erin was all sweaty then pitched her idea for part of the new slogan, "If there's something strange in the..." but Erin pinched her. She finally noticed Kevin. Erin found his name manly and introduced herself as Erin with an "E," for "everything you want." Abby was at a loss and steered the conversation to the interview. She invited Erin to join. Before Abby could read from her notes, Erin butted in and asked him if he was seeing anyone. Kevin didn't understand the question. Erin lied it was being asked for business purposes. Kevin noted he was currently seeing the three of them in front of him. Abby asked him to forget the question because it was illegal to ask a prospective employee. Kevin told her it was forgotten because he literally forgot what the question was. Holtzmann asked Kevin what he had been doing with his whole life. Kevin scratched his eyes through his eyeglass frames and replied he had lots of different jobs like acting. Abby interjected and asked why his eyeglasses had no glass. Kevin told them they kept getting dirty, so he took them out so he didn't have to clean them anymore. Abby was speechless. Kevin asked it was okay to bring Mike Hat to work sometimes because he had major anxiety problems. Abby revealed she had pretty severe cat allergy. Kevin corrected her and said he was a dog. Abby asked if the dog's name was My Cat. Kevin said it was Mike Hat. Erin realized his first name was "Mike" and his last name was "Hat." Kevin added his full name was Michael Hat. Abby admitted she wasn't allergic to dogs. Kevin replied it was all right because Mike lived with his mother. Abby decided to jump ahead and announced Kevin dabbled in web design so he asked him prior to make some logo designs for the business and directed him to pull it out. Erin thought of something else. Abby realized she was a lawsuit waiting to happen. The first design was a female ghost with large breasts. They were speechless. Erin finally asked him if he saw how that might make them look bad. Kevin wondered if was the boobs they didn't like and offered to make them bigger. Abby and Erin remarked they saw them. Holtzmann revealed Ghost Tits was her nickname in middle school. Kevin replied nonchalantly. Abby noted it was about the journey, not the end result. Kevin went to his next design. They pointed out it was the 7-Eleven logo. Kevin confirmed that and went to his next one and admitted it was his favorite one. It was a hot dog floating above a house. Erin thought it was a mistake. Kevin explained the floating hot dog implied that a ghost was holding it. Abby gasped in realization and admitted his work was more cerebral than she expected. Holtzmann asked why a hot dog. Kevin revealed he just like hot dogs because they were both food groups, all in one. Dogs and buns. Erin wanted to discuss with Abby and Holtzmann and asked Kevin to stand elsewhere in the headquarters. Erin jokingly told him not to listen. Kevin covered his eyes and promised not to. Erin admitted she liked the idea of having him around to look at but didn't see him as receptionist material. Abby didn't find him attractive and felt sorry for him. Kevin rocked a table then repeatedly poked at an aquarium. Abby pointed out they needed someone to carry the equipment up the stairs and eventually they needed someone to answer the phone. Kevin remarked an aquarium was a submarine for fish. Erin wanted to talk to the others interested in the job to see who was more qualified. Abby revealed he was the only applicant. Kevin struck a gong then recoiled at the sound it made. He reached his fingers through his glasses to cover his eyes. Abby told him he was hired. Kevin went to go get his suitcases and stubbed a foot. Abby noticed Patty Tolan sitting outside looking at a magazine and informed her she should wait downstairs for takeout. Patty chuckled and admitted she thought the hallway was their waiting room. She recalled the building was built in the same place as the first Chinese gambling den in New York. She abruptly revealed she was chased by a ghost. Abby was caught off guard. After investigating the Seward Street Subway Station, the 17 second video of the Electrocuted Ghost was uploaded under Abby's "ParanormalAbby" account as "Ionized Class 4 Apparition in subway." They reviewed comments. Abby paused the video at 7 seconds. Erin pointed out everyone thought the video was fake and repeated they had to bring a ghost back to the lab and document it to prove it. User TimWeber replied, "lol this is some FAKE BS" and got 22 likes. RichardMc12 replied to Tim saying, "These girls are FRAUDS! This is CLEARLY FAKE!" with 1 like. Cheeshit replied, "This is THE LAMEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN" and got 30 likes and 2 replies. Regglet replied to Cheeshit saying, "FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE. AM I RIGHT?!" Dylantem3 replied, "SO REAL.....NOT!" with 1 like. Abby assured they would and advised her against reading things crazy people wrote in the middle of the night online. Abby stopped and noticed a "bogus equipment" comment. She typed, "I'd love you to meet me any place, any time." Holtzmann, feet up, worked across from them on a smaller version of the Proton Box's particle thrower. Erin tried to stop Abby. Kevin brought Abby her coffee. Abby thanked him then asked if he put sugar in. Kevin drank then spat it out then gagged. He remarked he hate coffee but confirmed the sugar was in there then walked away. Erin took the mug and explained it wasn't right to waste a cup of coffee. Abby requested they pretended that didn't just happen. Erin inquired about the pieces of the Hyper-Ionization Device. Abby took the mug away then addressed the device. She wasn't sure because it was only bits and pieces. Erin brought up the fact that the pieces looked like it was part of a miniature cyclotron. Holtzmann added whoever built it used a chromium alloy for the hull. She scoffed and admitted she would have used aluminum. Erin asked what Patty said Rowan told her in the subway. Abby knew what she meant but couldn't remember. From a booth, Patty told them it was "Fourth Cataclysm." She joked it sounded like a franchise nobody ever wanted with a fifth movie starring The Rock. Kevin pointed at Patty from his desk and informed them after the fact they had visitor in booth number one. Abby sarcastically thanked him. He was oblivious. The phone rang. Patty announced she was joining the club. Erin tried to correct her but she stopped and asked Kevin to answer the phone. Kevin informed her he couldn't because it was in the fish tank. Erin meant the one on the desk that was ringing. Kevin noticed it. Abby was beside herself. Kevin asked what they were called. Erin replied they were the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination. Kevin answered the phone and told the caller they were the Conductors of Metamucils and Stuff. Kevin listened and abruptly hung up on the caller. He informed them he was just not into that conversation. Abby told him they needed him to try a little harder. Kevin promised if they called, he would but he had to leave because he was participating in a hide-and-seek tournament and his team was in the semi-finals. He twirled his hat on. Abby reminded him to pick up all his suitcases. Kevin turned and tripped on his way out. Erin asked him if he hurt his face. Patty asked them if they hired that big dumb dude. Erin told him goodbye and waved. He waved back. Patty revealed she had a cousin named Mookie who was half as stupid and worked for Vienna sausages. Erin returned to her previous thought and told Patty they were not a club, they were a scientific research group. Patty understood and told them while they knew the science, she read a lot of nonfiction and knew about New York. She added she could borrow a car from her uncle so they wouldn't have lug all their heavy equipment around. Holtzmann loved the idea of getting a car. Patty was confident of her pitch. Abby told her she was in. After Patty returned with a car, Holtzmann presented the Proton Pack. She built it based on the results of the subway field test and reminded Erin she was almost killed. Erin clearly remembered. Holtzmann informed them she added a booster using microfabricated radio-frequency quadrupoles to speed up particles before entering the DLA device and made it portable and wearable for maximum flexibility. Erin was impressed. Abby revealed they just had to add the reversible psychokinetic energy sink and Holtzmann's hollow beam to a canister and they would have something to hold a ghost. Abby held it up. Abby and Holtzmann performed a complicated patty cake then went outside to test the pack. They settled back inside and ate Papa John's delivery pizza. Patty asked Erin and Abby how they met. Erin answered that Abby transferred to her high school during their junior year. Abby remembered the high school mascot was the Karate Cats. She recalled they started telling ghost stories, and they bonded right away but thought what all the other kids were doing like getting drunk and going to parties was stupid. Erin added they weren't invited to any parties. Abby believed they were terrified of them. Abby remembered something else and walked off to go get it. Patty then asked how they got into ghosts then if one of them saw one before. Erin admitted she did, when she was eight years old, the mean old lady that lived next door died. And that night, Erin woke up and she was standing at the foot of her bed, just staring at me. She did that every night for almost a year. Patty and Holtzmann were surprised. Erin continued and said when she told her parents, they didn't believe her and they still don't. Erin had to go to therapy for years, and the kids at school found out. They laughed at her, made fun of her, and called her "Ghost Girl." Abby was the only person who believed her. Patty stated kids were mean and told Erin she believed her. Erin thanked her. Holtzmann had some questions. Patty reacted, "Seriously?" Holtzmann winked and smiled. Erin laughed. Abby returned with a photo. She found it in a box when they were moving. It was photo of teenage Erin and Abby with a science fair presentation. Erin was aghast. Patty was amused. Erin wished they still had the presentation and bragged it was pretty great. Patty kinda wished she could've seen it. Abby hinted she might just get her wish. She ran off exclaiming. Erin realized she had it. Patty regretted speaking out. Abby and Erin, now dressed in all black turtle necks, reenacted their high school presentation and sang a song about the existence of ghosts. Holtzmann thanked Patty for requesting it. Patty was at a loss. The TV was on, behind Erin and Abby, with Pat Kiernan on mute. Abby sang about a barrier that stopped served as the last line of defense between the worlds of the living and the dead. Erin and Abby chanted, "Protect the barrier!" or mankind would end. Erin and Abby thought the song was still good. Holtzmann walked towards them doing a slow clap. She declared she so goddamn happy there were friends again then embraced them. Patty admitted she was hating it up until the finale, but the finale was what got her. Holtzmann noticed they were on TV. NY1 dubbed them the "Ghostbusters" and did a piece on the video about the Electrocuted Ghost. Patty was shocked and declared they were famous. Pat Kiernan proposed the question of should they be taken seriously. Erin wasn't happy with them being called "Ghostbusters." Kiernan transitioned to a recorded clip with Martin Heiss from the Council for Logic and Data. In the clip, Kiernan noted Heiss was a famed debunker of the paranormal, was a highly regarded scientific authority, and his credentials were impeccable. Heiss thanked him. Kiernan addressed the implication of if something of true scientific interest was in the video, Heiss' words would go a long way to legitimize the Ghostbusters and everything they stood for. Heiss confirmed that would be a game changer. Kiernan asked him if the video was real. Heiss told him it wasn't and laughed. Patty declared they were all ghost girls now. Erin refused to wilt and declared they were scientists. Plus Patty. Patty thanked her for the inclusion. Erin stated they believed in provable, physical results. The phone started ringing. Abby agreed. Patty replied "Preach." Erin confirmed that was what she was going to do. She told them they were going to catch a ghost. The phone continued ringing. Abby was upset. Erin turned and looked at Kevin then turned back. Erin repeated herself. The phone kept ringing. Erin asked Kevin to answer the phone. Kevin snapped his finger and answered the phone. He greeted the caller as "Ghostbusters" instead of "Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination." Kevin listened, told the caller goodbye, hung up, then held up two glamor shots. He asked them which one made him look more like a doctor, one of him playing a saxophone or the one of him listening to the saxophone. Abby and Erin, at the same time, asked who called. Kevin guessed it was the Stonebrook Theatre and there was a goat on the loose. They paused in thought. Erin elected to load up the car. Abby understood. They all walked off. Patty was excited to debut Uniforms she created for the team. Back at headquarters, the Ghostbusters celebrated to DMX's "Party Up (Up in Here)" single. Erin and Patty danced in the lab. Holtzmann grooved at her table. Kevin walked to the lab area. They invited him to join in. Kevin started dancing between them. Patty cheered him on. Abby noticed Kevin was dancing too closely to Patty. Patty flatly told him no then eventually walked away. Erin and Kevin were back to back. Erin turned and placed her hands on his hips like a train. Patty laughed. Kevin walked back to his desk. Erin continued dancing and strolled to the others. Abby and Patty laughed. Erin was still on cloud nine about their successful capture. She picked up the Trap then kissed it. Abby turned off the boom box and took the Trap away. She told Erin to stop kissing it. Erin stated it made her feel so warm and tingly inside. Abby quipped that was probably the radiation. Patty and Abby laughed. Holtzmann got their attention and showed off her work on upgrading the Mark II Proton Pack. In one breath, she rapidly told them she installed some newly printed circuit boards, rebuilt the superconducting magnets, improved beam accuracy by adding a plasma shield to the RF discharge chamber, added a cryocooler to reduce helium boil-off, and a Faraday cage to attenuate RF noise and avoid quenching. Erin and Abby were impressed. Kevin interrupted and informed them there was a "Smartin Christ" to see them. Erin was confused and realized he meant Martin Heiss. Abby was not happy. Kevin pointed to Heiss, who was standing in the doorway. Abby directed him to tell Heiss they weren't there. Erin was confused. Abby stated she didn't want to talk to him. Kevin told Heiss they weren't present. Heiss entered the lab area. Erin greeted him. Heiss asked if it was a good time or if was the dinner rush. Abby told him to make an appointment. Erin countered it was a perfect time since they were doing some experiments. Heiss sat down on a chair. He wanted start light and easy then asked them why they were pretending to catch ghosts. Before Erin could answer, Abby picked out how easy it was to just be a naysayer and not do anything. She contended humankind only comprehended about four percent of the universe and repeated the fact. Erin stopped Abby and reiterated they were adherents of the scientific method and she, in particular, dedicated her life to it. She picked up Trap and told him they captured a Class 3 vapor at 4:32 pm. Heiss pointed his cane at the Trap and wanted to clarify the ghost was indeed inside the "thermos." He poked it but Abby pushed the cane away, telling him not to touch it. Holtzmann remarked, "Booyah. Emphasis on the "boo"." Heiss remarked he would really love to see it. Abby shot that down and stated they were still assessing what type of containment method to use. Abby tried to take the Trap, Erin resisted, but Abby yanked it away. Heiss was amused at his timing, they caught a ghost but he couldn't see it. Erin admitted it sounded like they were making it up, it sounded crazy, and they probably don't really look like legitimate scientists. Heiss contended they only lacked the proper equipment, like a garbage truck to hang on to the back of. Erin's smile turned to a frown and glare. Abby pointed out that came out of a man with a walking stick and floppy hat. Heiss revealed it was his mother's. Kevin leaned back from his desk and complemented the hat. Patty cleared her throat and thanked him for stopping by. Heiss was disappointed the graciousness ran out. Erin was still intent on showing him the ghost. She grabbed the Trap and set it down on the floor. Abby told her not to do it. Erin released the pedal. Abby pulled her back and questioned her. Erin insisted it was because he didn't believe them. Holtzmann and Patty quickly strapped on their Proton Packs. Heiss got out his camcorder and recorded. Abby tried to talk Erin out of it, citing they finally succeeded at doing the thing they talked about since they were little kids and it wasn't worth it trying to impress him. Heiss thought they were something. Erin apologized to Abby. Abby told her it was okay. As soon as Abby turned away, Erin stomped the pedal and the Trap opened. Heiss cheered her on. Erin and Abby cringed. Erin quickly apologized. Heiss mockingly referred to Mayhem as Casper. Suddenly, Mayhem manifested, flied out of the Trap, carried Heiss through the window and dropped him. The first kanji in the Zhu's sign was also knocked off and sparks shot out. Kevin remarked he went out the wrong door. Holtzmann, Patty, and Abby ran to the window and looked. Patty was beside herself. Erin caught up to them. Holtzmann broke the tension and remarked he wasn't really Ghostbusters material. After she and Mayor Bradley met the Ghostbusters, Jennifer Lynch took questions from the press. She deemed the Ghostbusters' actions as fraudulent and unsafe, then blamed them for creating an unnecessary panic in their attempt at fame. Erin clicked her tongue, looked at Abby, and she raised up her hand gesturing stop. Lynch stated the Ghostbusters were fake. Erin declared they were all ghost girls. Erin slammed her head on the table but a beaker of Hydrochloric Acid dropped onto the floor, broke, and the acid hissed. Holtzmann was sad to see her favorite acid go. Kevin walked in to the lab area and offered to get it. Erin told him to be careful. Kevin asked them what that "thing" was that threw out that "man" out the window the other day. Holtzmann was dismayed, told him it was a ghost, and asked him if he knew what their business was about. Kevin proposed a plan to sell the restaurant since they haven't had customers. He stepped forward right into the acid. Kevin's slippers were damaged. Holtzmann told him it was Hydrochloric Acid then instructed him to get the baking soda. Kevin sprinkled the baking soda over the acid. She commended him. Kevin remarked it stank. Patty called him a big, beautiful dummy. Erin gestured at the TV. A still of the Ghostbusters from the Stonebrook report was stamped "FRAUDS!" Kevin revealed he could not see. Holtzmann informed him that was the effects of the acid. Abby told him to go in the back to the eyewash station. Kevin asked where that was. Abby told him to go back by the bathroom then go left until he hit something. They soon heard a thump then Kevin groaned. Abby took a moment to remind everybody that in a very short amount of time, they encountered multiple Class 4 malevolent apparitions so they shouldn't care what anybody else said about them. She remembered the latest reports and walked to the laptop on the other side of the table. She read them off, a wailing spirit sighted at 6th and 26th, a spectral polar bear on 63rd and 5th, and a weeping wall in the thrift store at Chelsea. Something about the locations clicked with Erin. She asked Abby if she said 6th and 26th. Abby confirmed. The Ghost News website's Eyewitness Sightings page listed reports from recent. The top post was from a Twitter user loganmichael who say the bear on Park Avenue and 45th just before his Friday morning commute. The next post was from a Twitter user named monicacumming who reported a five story tall wailing spirit on 26th Street just outside her apartment building on Monday. It looked right in her window. The next post was from a listentome user named tonymartin on Wednesday. Erin laid a map down on the table and uncapped a pen. She marked 6th and 26th, then the Aldridge Mansion in Upper West Side by 70 and 72nd. Kevin returned to the lab. Erin asked where they found the first Hyper-Ionization Device. Patty answered the subway and tapped at the Upper East Side near 78 and 76th. Erin marked it. She recalled Stonebrook was downtown and marked by the Lafayette and E. Houston Street intersection. She asked what the other address was. Abby repeated it was a polar bear on 63rd and 5th Avenue. Erin asked where the one in Chelsea was. Abby looked and told her it was at 10th Avenue and 18th. Erin drew straight lines connecting her "x" marks and formed a big "X" in Midtown. Erin asked everyone what they looked like. Kevin got literal and noticed it was an X touching other little "X's." Erin and Abby both mentioned Ley Lines. Holtzmann understood and emoted. Patty asked what it was. Holtzmann walked over and grabbed a "Ley Lines: of North America" book from a cardboard box. Abby explained it was a hidden network of energy lines that ran across the Earth. It was a current of supernatural energy. Holtzmann laid the book down, took her glasses off, and flipped through the pages. Erin continued that supposedly, by connecting sacred sites and weird events all over the world with he lines, the point of intersection was an unusually powerful spot. She admitted she and Abby previously dismissed the Ley line theory because it just seemed too random to have any merit. Holtzmann smoothed a page and placed the map half on the book then slid it forward. She implored them to dismiss it then patted the book. The two maps, the one Erin marked and the one in the book were identical. Abby admitted that it looked like it had some merit. Erin realized Rowan was using the devices to charge the Ley lines and create a vortex. Abby pointed out if he got one of his machines in intersection and it was big enough, he would be able to rip a hole right through the barrier. Holtzmann demonstrated with her hands how whatever was on one plane of existence would then crash down onto another plane of existence as a result of the machines then she smacked the center of Erin's big "X" on the map. Abby walked away to report their discovery to Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke. Erin wondered what was at the intersection between 7th and 8th. She grabbed the laptop and typed. Holtzmann read aloud, it was The Mercado Hotel. Erin incorrectly remarked "Mercado" was Spanish for "table." Patty recognized the name. Abby got an answer and asked for Hawkins and Rorke. Patty revealed the Mercado had one of the weirdest histories of the buildings in New York. Holtzmann thought she meant it was a standard-issue haunted building. Patty explained its history extended before there was a building. All sorts of massacres happened at that spot. Patty mentioned the peaceful trade between the Lenape Indians and Captain Warren suddenly ended with everybody dying in an instant. Patty stopped and recognized Rowan in the employee photo. Erin remarked it was always the sad, pale ones. Abby rallied everyone to gear up for the Mercado. After the Mercado incident was wrapped up and Erin punched out Blogger Chris Gethard, they eventually made their way back to headquarters. Erin sat in the booth and stared at the late edition of New York Post newspaper. The headline read, "Nosebusters! It's not the ghosts he should be afraid of" and it was indicated the story was an exclusive and continued on page 4-5 with injured blogger Chris Gethard's account. Holtzmann placed the Ghost Chipper down and scooted in from the other side. She asked Erin to guess whose desk she just set on fire. Patty looked up from reading a copy of Journal of Astrophysical Mechanics. Holtzmann got no answer and presumed she would guess when she saw her desk later. Abby and Patty remained at the lab table. Erin told her to just read it. Holtzmann saw an article about how a Midtown movie theater owner claimed a Basset Hound regularly attended matinees by himself. She was amused by the hound's ears. The article tagline was, "He's dog-gone crazy about movies!" Erin clarified she meant the article about her. Holtzmann turned the pages. The article revealed cellphone video of the fight was uploaded to Youtube and Gethard later tweeted that he was "feeling fine with the help of an ice pack and a nice glass of Merlot" then he thanked his followers for their words of support. The article also mentioned the Ghostbusters were just in trouble two days ago when Martin Heiss was hospitalized after falling through a window in a freak accident. Sergeant Lance Larson was quoted saying a freak accident was virtually impossible. Another column mentioned a group of supposed psychics who could manipulate metal. On the right page was a photo of the Ghostbusters trying to pull Erin off of the blogger. There was also a small photo of the blogger on his back. Holtzmann proclaimed the article was devastating. Erin sighed. Holtzmann noticed Erin was on TV, too. Fox 5 News anchor, Mike Kelly, introduced a piece done with Dean Harold Filmore. The news ticker indicated academic institutions were distancing themselves from any affiliation with Erin. Abby and Patty walked to the TV. Erin was horrified. Filmore found it was unfortunate that Columbia University had these former ties with her but stated they were about real science, discovering truth, and not lying for a sad moment of fame. Abby snatched the remote control away from Erin and assured her they didn't know what they were talking about. The second anchor revealed Fox 5 also spoke with the Dean of the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. Abby's tone changed. Dean Thomas Shanks clarified Erin's association with the institute, albeit distant, was a blight but he shifted the conversation to an album of his that was releasing in two weeks. He revealed the name of the album was "I'mma Be Me" and he offered to play the title track. He grabbed his guitar. Abby clicked the TV off in disgust. Patty advised Erin to shake it off and reminded her of the lives she helped save. Abby agreed. Holtzmann recommended they leave and get something to eat then look for the Basset Hound. Erin, deflated, told them she would see them tomorrow, apologized, and left. Kevin walked up to Abby and revealed he decided he was going to become a Ghostbuster. Abby brushed him off and said she didn't have time to try to explain why that was not going to happen. Kevin was surprised she wasn't happy about his news. Abby walked across the lab to the restroom. There was a knock on the door. She stopped, turned and walked back to the door. Thinking it was Patty and Holtzmann she called out to them and asked if they lost their keys. She reminded them she said to pin it to their bra strap like she did. Abby opened the door but there was no one outside. The light outside flickered off. She closed the door and locked it then walked to the restroom, slammed the door, and pulled the deadbolt. She rested against the door. There was a knock. She asked who was out there. The doorknob rattled. Then the sink's pipe rattled. Abby slowly walked over. There was a green glow down the sink. Abby heard Rowan's voice telling her hello. A green streak flew into her face. She fell on her back. She continued to hear Rowan's voice. Rowan explained his devices energized spectral entities on a nuclear, paramolecular level. It was the reverse of her research and aimed to take down the barrier. Abby walked to the mirror. Rowan chuckled and apologized. He admitted the Ectoplasm dripping out of her orifices looked nastier than he intended and laughed. He implored her to enjoy herself. She vomited Ectoplasm all over the restroom. Ectoplasm passed under the door. The phone at Kevin's desk rang and went to the answering machine message. The recorded message was done by Kevin and brusquely asks the caller what they want. It was Erin. She pleaded for someone to pick the phone up or call her as soon as possible. She relayed her discovered that Rowan killed himself as the next step in his plan. Holtzmann and Patty returned to headquarters with sandwiches. Patty called out to Abby to eat since her moods have been real bad. Holtzmann walked towards the restroom. She called out to Abby then sang to her to get her sandwich. She tapped the restroom door and was about to knock but it opened. Abby greeted Holtzmann by her first name. Holtzmann asked her if she was okay. Abby replied she was fine and walked to the lab. Holtzmann knew something was wrong. Abby picked up tubing from a pile, put it back down, and picked up a pipe. Holtzmann told her she got it at the dumpster the day before. She revealed she was going use it to make a proton shotgun or just swing it around and break stuff. Abby attacked the Proton Packs mounted on the wall. Holtzmann dashed over and grabbed the pipe. Abby shoved Holtzmann across floor. Patty felt validated low blood sugar was a serious issue. Abby acknowledged Patty then threw the pipe. Patty dived to the booth. Abby walked over and picked Holtzmann off the floor by her throat. The window was shattered as Abby walked Holtzmann through it and dangled her outside. Patty charged. Abby dropped Holtzmann but Patty shoved her to the ground and grabbed Holtzmann's right arm just in time. Abby leaped onto Patty's back but got shoved into the wall. Abby stood back up. Patty held her back by pressing against her head. Abby pushed her hand aside and ended up on her back on the window frame. Holtzmann pleaded for some help. Abby's head twisted around like in "Exorcist" and faced Holtzmann. Holtzmann and Patty naturally freaked out. Abby's head twisted back to its original position and said, "Boo." Patty screamed. Abby stood up. Patty referred to her as a hellion and tried to vanquish her. Abby stopped in mid-air then they tussled again. Patty pulled up Holtzmann back inside and all three fell to the floor. Patty slapped Abby in the face. Rowan's ghost vacated Abby and flew out the window. Abby felt the slap and believed it was going to leave a mark. Patty quoted "Exorcist" with her own twist and slapped Abby again. She realized Abby was back. They heard Kevin outside. He borrowed several things so he could help them bust ghosts but still needed a Proton Pack. Kevin was in a make shift flightsuit and stood by a motorcycle branded as "Ecto-2." Rowan was still swirling around. They implored Kevin to come inside. Kevin insisted he was part of the team and he could help without getting in their way. He misinterpreted them and declared he was born to be a Ghostbuster and nothing was going to stop him. Rowan possessed Kevin. Kevin dropped his helmet. Rowan thanked them for the "upgrade" then sat on the motorcycle. He hoped Kevin knew how to drive. He revved the engine, laughed, performed a wheelie and departed. After they departed Zhu's for the Mercado, Erin returned alone and suited up then returned to Times Square. Trivia *The Ghostbusters' headquarters being next to a Chinese restaurant was inspired by a time when Paul Feig ate at Phoenix Garden Restaurant next to New York City Fire Department Engine 21 on 242 East 40th Street.Ghost Corps Facebook 3/2/17 *Abby's flier lists the headquarters' phone number as (212) 120-2200.Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination Flier (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:31:47-00:31:48). Sony Pictures. Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination Flier reads: "(212) 120-2200." *Kevin's recorded message on the answering machine is a nod Janine Melnitz's "Whaddya want?" line from the first movie. *In the alternate scene Bennie & Erin, Bennie claimed he lost his virginity in the former dining room.Bennie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Bennie & Erin (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:27-0:00:29). Sony Pictures. Bennie says: "I lost my virginity in that dining room." *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, on the wall near the laptop, the ornate set of lights are from the headquarters at Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, in panel 3, in the frame is the door pattern from the Ghostbusters' headquarters in the 2016 movie. It can be seen in Chapter 13 when possessed Abby jumps Patty Tolan. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 05 **Chapter 06 ***Alluded to by Abby.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:40:54-00:40:56). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Cause we are taking this pretty boy back to the lab." **Chapter 07 **Chapter 08 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 14 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **(Deleted Scene): Bennie & Erin **(Deleted Scene): Tamar **(Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever **(Deleted Scene): Kevin's Unsuccessful Job Interview **(Deleted Scene): Secret Handshake **(Deleted Scene): Patty's Car **(Deleted Scene): Backstories **(Deleted Scene): Protect the Barrier **(Deleted Scene): The Big Test **(Deleted Scene): Casper **(Deleted Scene): Car Trouble **(Deleted Scene): A Sale on Bonsai **(Deleted Scene): The Breakup **(Deleted Scene): Where Are You? References Gallery From Film and Trailers Gb2016 chapter13 img018.jpg|Outside headquarters GB2016 Int 2 Trailer31.png|Entrance/Exit Gb2016 chapter07 img17.jpg|Entrance/Exit Gb2016 chapter13 img019.jpg|View from Entrance/Exit GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc52.png|Front desk area Gb2016 chapter07 img13.jpg|Front desk area Gb2016 chapter05 img45.jpg|Across from front desk Gb2016 chapter13 img036.jpg|View from front desk Gb2016 chapter13 img029.jpg|Restroom Gb2016 chapter05 img19.jpg|Lab Gb2016 chapter07 img10.jpg|Lab Gb2016 chapter12 img098.jpg|Lab Gb2016 chapter05 img23.jpg|Lab GhostbustersInternationalTrailer1Sc05.png|Lab Gb2016 chapter13 img042.jpg|Proton Pack storage in lab Gb2016 chapter13 img051.jpg|At window in lab Behind the Scenes and Interviews FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|Set under construction seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|Set under construction seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter5ChrisHemsworthisKevin01.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016KevinFeaturetteApril262016SonyExtended06.jpg| GB2016KevinFeaturetteApril262016SonyExtended08.jpg| Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip19.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-1.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-12.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-13.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." GhostbustersFirstHeadquartersEdlundVimeo01.jpg|Before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|View from entrance seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|View from entrance seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|View from entrance in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|View from desk seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|View of kitchen area seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|Close up of tank seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|R&D area seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|R&D area seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters12.jpg|R&D area seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters13.jpg|R&D area seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters14.jpg|R&D area seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette FirstHeadquartersWorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|Wall light seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter07WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter07WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ZhusAuthenticWorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter07MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter08MeetTheTeam04.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter8ChrisHemsworthisKevin01.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette FirstHeadquartersGagReelTwo01.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 2 FirstHeadquartersGagReelTwo02.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 2 Secondary Canon ElectrocutedGhostIDW101Issue3.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 FirstHeadquartersIDWCrossingOverIssue1.jpg|Non-Canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations